


The Look You Gave

by GhostDetective



Series: Downton Drabbles [26]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 22:09:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13467582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDetective/pseuds/GhostDetective
Summary: The look that passed between them had shifted something and left them both reeling.





	The Look You Gave

The look that passed between them had shifted something and left them both reeling. 

When Matthew had carried Sybil back to the house, they had shared a moment. Sybil was a beautiful woman, and to hold her in his arms and to see her look at him like that, it was like seeing her for the first time. 

Sybil knew Matthew was promised to Mary, but when Matthew had saved her from the crowd and brought her home, it had felt like it was only the two of them in the world. She had felt so safe in his arms.


End file.
